


Angels Shouldn't Watch Porn With Drunk Men

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon - TV, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is stressed due to all of this demon business, and hell comes with its baggage. Thank God for Castiel. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly canon. No major spoilers. Small mention of Sam/Ruby.

Dean barged through the door of the crappy two-star motel room and glared at Sam, who was sitting on his laptop completely unaware of the foul mood his brother was in. Dean walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer, wishing for something stronger. The case they were working seemed completely unsolvable and had too many demons involved for Dean's liking. Not to mention the recently stirred up angel trouble that Dean still couldn't wrap his head around. Freaking angels. Sam mumbled something about weather patterns and demons, but Dean was caught up in his own problems. He cut Sam off mid-sentence saying he had to get some air.  
Dean drove the Impala down an empty highway looking at the rain on his windshield, but nothing in particular when the angel Castiel showed up beside him.  
"Dude!" Dean yelled and almost swerved off the road. "What's the deal with popping in? You need to warn a guy."  
Castiel completely ignored Dean's complaints, "There is a serious problem, Dean." He said.  
"What is it, Cas?" Dean had given the angel the nickname shortly after he'd shown up in Deans life.  
"I feel as if I am no longer connected to heaven. The angels are cutting me off, my grace is weakening."  
Dean looked at the worried angel, and reached over to pat his shoulder. "Don't you worry buddy, we'll fix up your mojo and you'll be heavens bad ass again."  
Castiel rested his hand on top of Deans until he was given a look. "My vessel is craving human contact." Castiel said without looking at Dean.  
Dean pulled his hand away without saying a word and the drive back to the hotel was silent other than the sound of the Impala.  
Sam wasn't at the hotel when Dean arrived with Cas. There was a note on the table in Sam's perfect scrawl telling Dean that Sam was at the library doing research and he'd be there for a while or maybe not at all tonight.  
This was the first time Dean had been alone with Cas for a long time. He already felt the thick tension, mostly from his side, because the angel barely seemed affected.  
Dean grabbed two beers from the fridge and offered one to Cas. He took it and just looked at it like he didn't know what to do. Dean opened it for him and then opened his own, taking a drink. Castiel mirrored his movements, intrigued by the bitter taste so new on his tongue. He took another experimental sip before putting the beer down on the table.  
"I can't make heads or tails out of this demon crap." Dean said, but the angels mind was elsewhere and he didn't even hear Dean.  
"I feel like heaven is falling apart without me up there, but I can't risk going back until I know that its safe."  
"Isn't that the whole point of heaven, for it to be a safe place to go after you die?" Dean asks.  
"Heaven is at war. The angels are becoming corrupt. That is why my grace is becoming less and my vessels human needs are becoming more dominant." Castiel picked up the beer and took a large drink, downing almost half the can.  
Deans eyes were wide on Cas while he did this, the bob of his Adam's apple. Dean shook his head, he was too damn tired for this and after all the alcohol and coffee he'd had today, he couldn't think straight.  
Castiel, catching on to the sudden mood change in the room, glanced over at Dean. He noticed how uncomfortable Dean looked at the counter. He stood up and walked to him, standing too close.  
"Personal space Cas!" Dean reminded the angel who constantly got too close to Dean.  
Castiel took a step back, "Are you okay, Dean?" He turned his head and squinted his eyes at the Winchester, obvious concern in his voice. "You look troubled."  
Dean couldn't help but notice how good Castiel smelled, not like a cologne, but something clean.  
"That's all my life is." Dean replied and walked away from the counter and away from Cas' piercing blue eyes cornering him in the small kitchen.  
Dean turned on the television to end the suddenly awkward silence, but ended up making it worse when porn showed up on the screen, volume low, but Cas heard and came to investigate.  
Dean laid his head in his hands and rubbed his face, searching for the lost remote before it got any weirder.  
Castiel stood above Dean, not saying a word, but his presence obvious. Dean groaned and got up grabbing another beer from the fridge, the remote search a failure.  
Castiel's eyes were glued to the tv, squinted, as if he was in deep thought. "Don't over think it Cas, it's just sex."  
The angel gave him a look. "So, you do this often, right?" Dean cleared his throat, knowing exactly where this conversation was headed.  
Short and sweet, Dean said, "No, it just looks better on tv, unless you find that right person, I guess."  
Castiel turned it off and walked over to Dean again, standing too close. "Have you ever found the right person, Dean?" Castiel practically whispered Dean's name.  
"A lot of people don't." Dean was sweating under Castiels stare, getting really uncomfortable. "Cas, please don't stand so close!"  
He regretted the words immediately after they were out of his mouth, because Castiel gave an apologetic look, whispered sorry, and disappeared.  
"Cas!" Dean called out, knowing too well that his angel wasn't coming back anytime soon. Sam didn't come back either, and explained to Dean, during a phone call that he was going home with a girl and wouldn't be back that night.  
6 months ago, Dean would've thought this was weird for Sammy, but they'd both changed a lot since Dean had been to hell and back.  
Dean laid in bed, thinking about Castiel and earlier. He touched the mark on his shoulder where Castiel had touched him when he raised Dean from hell and the shock that went through his body from the sensitivity of it made him gasp. It had been months and a gust of wind would feel like a punch, but when Castiel touched it, there was nothing except a barely noticeable tingling through his whole body.  
Dean switched the tv on again and tried to concentrate on the porn. After a few minutes he felt his pants tighten and shook them down, looking at the growing bulge from his underwear. He palmed it and groaned immediately because he was still sensitive from touching his mark. He immediately thought of Castiel, expecting that to be the end of his arousal, but was surprised when he actually got harder.  
He put his hand on his shoulder again rubbing himself through the fabric of his underwear as his body grew more sensitive and he was close to coming without even touching the skin yet. He pulled out his hard member and ran his finger down a vein, drawing small noises. He began to stroke it and it wasn't long before he was coming white hot streaks in his hand and lap. 

Dean was trying to work the ancient coffee pot the next morning when Sam showed up in wrinkled clothes and a dumb grin.  
"I might have to start going to the library if the chicks there are that good." Dean joked and Sam laughed.  
"Yeah, ha.." Was all Sam managed before two figures showed up in their room.  
"Zachariah you son of a bitch," Dean greeted the tall man. "How'd you find us?"  
"A little birdy told me," he gestured down the the crumpled figure in the floor, a woman, who Dean recognized, but couldn't place it. "You remember Ruby, right Dean?"  
On cue, the girls eyes went black. Sam looked like he was about to throw up, he ran towards the girl.  
"Oh no, Sam." Zachariah shook his finger and sent Sam to the floor. "This precious piece of cargo is coming back to heaven with me, for a little Q and A."  
Ruby spit on his shoe and was met with a sharp slap in the face. "Why do you have her?" Dean asked with disgust.  
"Dean you haven't heard?" Zachariah looked like he owned the biggest secret in the world. "Demon boy over there has been screwing our pretty little Ruby, haven't you?" He pulled her hair back so she was forced to look at Sam writhing in pain on the floor.  
"You're lying." Dean said, but on the inside he knew it was the truth.  
"It's true, Dean." Ruby finally spoke up blood pouring from her mouth, her voice hoarse. "I've been helping your brother get to Lilith."  
"Ah ah ah, now that's enough. Lets see how well Sammy can explain." Zachariah gave Dean a wink and him and Ruby were gone in the next second.  
"Ruby!?" Was all Dean could manage. "Really?"  
Sam pulled himself up from the floor meeting, the brunt of Dean's glare once again. "She's helpi-"  
"That's bullshit and you know it!" Dean yelled at him before he could finish. "Why would a demon help you? Dude, we kill demons, we're the Winchester's! Demons don't help us, the try to kill us!"  
"Not this one Dean, she's saved my life so many times, and I needed that. When you died, I just didn't care about living anymore."  
"So you've been with her ever since I was in hell?" Deans voice was raising to where the neighbors, if any, could definitely hear him. "What have you been giving her in return Sammy, your soul?"  
"No Dean! It's not like that, she's... different."  
"Get out." Dean said as calmly as he could manage.  
"Wha-" Dean cut Sam off and said it again, louder this time.  
"Dean.." Sam said pleadingly.  
"Sam," Deans voice sounded so broken. "I can't look at you, knowing that the whole time I was in hell, you were banging the spawn of it."  
Sam didn't say another word, and left brokenly. 

Dean prayed, he prayed for hours to Castiel, before the angel actually showed up to find Dean at the bottom of a bottle of Jack Daniels.  
"I've been praying for you all day, where have you been?" Dean slammed his had down on the table, yelling about Sam and Zachariah and the events of today. Castiel just stood there, taking it all in.  
"Aren't you gonna talk ya bastard?" Dean stood in front of Castiel, still shorter, but hurt and drunk.  
"Dean, please lie down." Was all Castiel had to say. He pushed Dean to the beds on the opposite side if the small room and into the bed. The hunter made no move to even take his boots off, so Cas helped.  
"Pants too Cas." Dean mumbled with closed eyes. Cas obliged and was met with a raging boner in his face. "Take a picture," said Dean as he threw a pillow at the angel.  
Dean fell asleep before Castiel was done undressing him. The angel stayed with him that night to make sure he slept okay.  
Dean woke up to an empty room and a hangover from hell and he struggled to remember the events of the previous day.  
He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and found a voicemail from Sam that he ignored.  
"Dean." Cas said gruffly.  
Dean about fell over when he turned around to look at him. "Where'd you come from?"  
"Looking for Zachariah." He answered with no emotion, he looked pale and tired.  
"Let's go get some coffee, huh? I'm about to throw that coffee maker out the window. And you look like you need it." Dean practically forced Castiel out the door and into the Impala. 

The diner was small and mostly empty with the exception of an elderly man drinking coffee and a younger couple on the other side. "What can I get for you fella's?" asked a waitress with a hoarse voice and wiry hair who looked like her name should be Betsy.  
"Uh, I'll have the sausage, pancakes, and eggs with a coffee. And he'll have just a coffee." Dean replied to her.  
"I'll be right out with that sweetheart," she said giving Cas a once over.  
"We might just get you laid here Cas if the waitresses eyes on you hinted towards anything." Dean joked.  
Cas just squinted at him and ignored his comment. "Any word from Sam?"  
"No." Dean lied. "He's too busy demon hunting with the demon."  
The frustrated look stayed on Cas' face long after the food arrived, not impressing Dean, and after they'd left the diner. 

Back at the hotel, Dean looked on the computer for any recent demonic sightings, while Cas just watched tv intently.  
Dean slammed the laptop shut and rubbed his face. "You'll never believe this." He said to Cas, who was too busy watching the tv to realize that Dean had even spoke. "Cas!"  
Dean walked over behind Cas to find a small screen mixed with entangled bodies, something that looked like a threesome with two guys and one girl, before Dean quickly shut off the tv, finally getting Cas' attention.  
"Porn, Cas. Really?" He noticed a slight bulge in the angels pants.  
"It was on, I was curious." Castiel looked up at him, suddenly nervous, like a scolded child.  
Dean walked back into the kitchen, "well, I have good news and bad news." He said.  
"What's the good news?" Castiel asked.  
"There are absolutely zero demonic omens in this town." Dean sat down in a creaky kitchen chair.  
"And the bad news?" Castiel moved into the small kitchen, his earlier problem gone now.  
"There are absolutely zero demonic omens in this town." Cas squinted at Dean's words, somehow confused. "This town, one week ago, was swarming with demons. Now after Sam leaves they all magically disappear?"  
"Do you think Ruby had something to do with this?" Cas scratched his beard, it was getting fuller now.  
"Damn right I do." Dean stood up, grabbing his jacket and bag from one if the small beds. "You coming Cas?"  
"Where are we going?" Castiel stood up quickly, swaying a bit.  
"Anywhere but here." Dean stormed out the door and Castiel followed. 

Dean drove the Impala down an almost deserted highway, loud rock music playing and Castiel with his hands in his lap in the passenger seat.  
"Dean, we have been driving for hours and I still don't know where we're going." Cas said impatiently.  
Dean didn't answer, but pulled off on the first dirt road he found, coming across a large piece of empty land. He got out of the car and slammed the door. He grabbed the cooler out of the back seat and used it as a chair while he drank a cold beer from inside.  
Castiel stood beside him, not saying anything, he just put his hand on the hunters shoulder looking out into the field.  
"Where do you want to go, Cas?" Dean looked up at him.  
"Somewhere with cable and food." The angel said.  
Dean laughed at this, surprised by how human Cas was becoming. Castiel looked at him confused.  
"C'mon man, let's get you out of here." Dean stood up and clapped Cas on the back, putting the cooler up. 

They found a hotel outside of town, cheap and it offered room service. Castiel ate twice as many burgers as Dean did, but didn't get as drunk as Dean, and they sat on the opposite beds watching tv for a while, until Dean fell asleep.  
His nightmares were filled with scenes from hell and his eyes flew open, his body stilled, and he tried to keep his heart from beating out if his chest.  
He heard Cas moving around in his bed, but he wasn't asleep, and the tv was on and turned down. He pretended to move in his sleep turning over to see what the angel was doing.  
Cas had found the porn again. He would look down at his crotch in confusion every now and then, but mostly his eyes were wide and glued to the tv.  
"Don't you know what to do with that, Cas?" Dean startled him. He jumped and blushed deeply.  
"I uh.. What do you mean?" Castiel reached for the remote to turn off the tv.  
Dean sat up on the bed and raised an eyebrow at Cas. "That boner, you saint."  
Cas gave a terrified look at Dean before looking ahead at the blank screen.  
Dean laughed aloud. "Are you saying that you've never, ya know, beat the meat?" The angel shook his head.  
"I've never needed to before. It must be my grace. I'm almost human."  
"How do you feel?"  
"Frustrated, warm, hungry, there's a tightness in my stomach."  
Dean stood up and walked to him, still feeling fuzzy from earlier. "Do you want me to show you?"  
"Show me what, Dean?" Castiel asked confused. Dean reached over him for the remote, Cas' hardness very obvious now.  
"What it's like to be human." Dean switched the tv back on. He sat down on the bed and Cas scooted over to make room. "Now just watch."  
This felt strangely comfortable to Dean, watching porn with his angel. He used it to get hard, not having to think of any girl, he must've needed it as bad as Cas did. He barely heard Cas moan, but that's where he started.  
"Take it out of your pants." Dean commanded.  
"Dean, I've never done this." Cas repeated, looking nervous.  
"Watch me." Dean unzipped his jeans and slid them halfway down his thighs, the bed shifting and causing Castiel to be closer to Dean. Deans shoulder rubbed against Cas' as moved his arm back and palmed his dick through his underwear, barely containing a moan.  
Castiel followed the motions, clumsier than Dean, stopping with his hands to his sides.  
"C'mon Cas." Dean practically moaned as he pulled his dick out of his pants, Cas looking with wide eyes.  
"Your turn." He winked.  
Cas pulled it out, surprising Dean with the length of it. Dean thought he was big, but Cas was huge. Dean wrapped his hands around his dick and waited for Cas to do the same.  
"Stroke it Cas." Deans voice was low and deep now. Castiel kept a loose hand on his dick mirroring Deans pace. "Like this." Dean wrapped his left hand around Cas' right and put pressure on the hard cock in his hand. He moaned loudly as Dean helped him stroke, his hand wandering up to the tip causing Cas to twitch and moan.  
Cas felt warmth spreading through his whole body as liquid white poured from him. His whole body tingled and he let go while Dean stroked him through his orgasm.  
Deans hand traveled to the back of Cas' hair tugging it and pushing his head down. Castiel knew what to do here, he'd seen it in the porno, and he opened his lips to let Dean in. Dean tasted salty in his mouth but it was pleasant, as were the moans coming from him as he fucked into Cas' mouth.  
The grip on his hair got tighter as Deans moans got louder and his hips rolled upward faster, Castiel letting him have his mouth.  
"Fuck, Cas." Dean shouted as he came into his mouth. He swallowed it all and moved his head back, licking the tip of Deans dick, getting a moan and another hair tug from him.  
Dean stood up and pulled his jeans the rest of the way off, tucking his dick back in his underwear. "Go clean up." He pointed to the bathroom before laying back down in his bed.  
Castiel looked at himself in the mirror, he was smiling like an idiot. He hasn't felt this relieved in what felt like centuries, which probably wasn't an exaggeration. When he walked back into the main room after washing off, Dean was asleep on his back. Castiel laid down, still angel enough to not need rest and would look over at the hunter occasionally, knowing that the sweat and constant turning were from nightmares. 

Dean woke up to an empty room, but didn't stay long. After a quick jerk off in the shower to get rid of morning wood. He headed out, not looking for anything in particular, maybe a case. He kept thinking about Cas the night before, how he looked with his mouth open, eyes closed, head back.  
"Cas, you're beautiful." He said out loud to no one, but he hoped Cas heard him.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been weeks since Dean had seen Sam, and he's seen his angel less than 20 minutes in the same time. He was beyond stressed and alone. He picked up too many girls and drank more alcohol than he did before. How he still had a functional liver was beyond him. He'd found a case near Bobby's and the old hunter helped him exercise some demons who revealed they were looking for Sam and Ruby.  
But that was at least two weeks ago and here Dean was, in about the hundredth bar he'd been in this month, drinking his life away. There was a guy sitting alone at the counter in a tan coat with messy black hair. "You son of a bitch." Dean said as he patted him on the back. "Where have you been?"  
The man that turned around was attractive, but it was certainly not Castiel. "Excuse me?"  
"My mistake. I thought you were someone else."  
"Honest mistake. But you look quite familiar yourself." The man shook Deans hand politely. "The name is Emanuel."  
"I uh.. I'm Dean." He reluctantly gave up his real name.  
Emanuel asked the bar tender for 2 beers and patted the seat beside him in invitation.  
"I didn't see you with anyone, wanna have a seat?"  
"You were looking at me?" Dean asked as he sat down at the stool.  
"I couldn't help but notice you when you walked in. What brings you here?" He asked.  
"Work." Dean said quickly.  
"Oh really?" Emanuel turned his body towards Dean after finishing off his beer. He already seemed done for. "What do you do?"  
"I'm a mechanic." The response was always automatic.  
"That's fortunate, because I'm having car troubles!" The mans eyes widened and he barely touched Dean's knee.  
"Well, I could look at it for you." Dean offered, because he really did know a thing or two about cars.  
"Would you really? Man, that would be great!" The guy was getting really excited.  
"Yeah, you wanna go now?" Dean started to stand up.  
"Well, c'mon." He followed Emanuel out the door and around back, there weren't any cameras where he was parked, so Dean was immediately suspicious. "I'll pop the hood and you take a look, huh?"  
Dean patted the top of the car as a yes and examined the inside as soon as it was up. He bent over to get a really good look and felt eyes on his ass.  
"I keep hearing weird noises coming from this side." Emanuel got right behind Dean and pointed. Dean could feel the mans erection and wondered if he even had car troubles to begin with.  
Dean acted like he was fixing something and asked him to start the car, just like he suspected, no noise came from it. "There ya go." He gave a tight smile.  
"Thanks a lot man." Emanuel put his hand on Dean's shoulder and lingered. "Do you need a lift back anywhere?"  
"No, I can drive." Dean felt Emanuel's hand creeping up his neck and into his hair.  
"You sure?" His voice was really low and he pulled Dean in, wrapping his other arm around his waist. Even though Emanuel felt pretty strong, Dean didn't know why he hadn't punched the guy.  
"C'mon, let me drive you, huh?" Emanuel whispered in Deans ear, his lips running over the skin there.  
"Actually I'm waiting for someone to pick me up." Dean lied, but immediately thought of Cas.  
"Ha, yeah. Is it your boyfriend?" The man nipped Deans earlobe and his grip tightened, causing Dean to panic a little bit. He tried to pull away and his face met the hood of Emanuel's car as he was bent over. "I didn't think so."  
Dean struggled with his hands behind his back but Emanuel wouldn't loosen his grip. He should have punched the bastard in his face when he had the chance. "What do you want?" He practically growled.  
Emanuel picked Dean up just to slam him back down on the hood. "I want you to shut up." Dean felt a hankercheif wind around his wrists, and if he wasn't so drunk and tired, the guy would've been on the ground a long time ago.  
Emanuel kept one hand on the back if Dean's neck, holding him down, and the other ran down his side and around the front to touch Dean's dick. His legs were being pushed apart so he had no way to way to get up and hit the guy as he started rutting against him, his erection against Dean's ass.  
Dean was forced to the ground, defeated. His brother left him for Ruby because he didn't understand. Castiel was gone and he didn't know if he was alive or dead. Maybe he deserved this, maybe it was his punishment for losing everybody. He would take it as that.  
Before Dean realize what was happening, Emanuel was thrown against the wall at the back of the bar and knocked out. He looked up to see Castiel, anger turning his face red and the grace around his almost glowing.  
"Dean, are you alright?" The angel helped him to his feet, the handkerchief immediately disappearing, and Dean stumbled into his arms.  
"Yeah, man. Where have you been?" Dean hugged Castiel tight patting his back before letting him go and looking at him.  
"Heaven, Dean." The hunter hugged him again and when he opened his eyes back, they were in the hotel room that Dean had been in for almost a week now. With a snap of Castiels fingers, beer cans and liquor bottles disappeared along with food wrappers and dirty clothes.  
"I've been so damn worried." Dean felt the anger he'd been feeling over Cas and his brother surge up. "Cas it's been almost 2 months since I saw you, where the hell have you been!?"  
"I was brought back to heaven and given orders. I couldn't leave." Cas stood straight in the middle of the room.  
"You couldn't even call and tell me you were okay? A letter by dove would've done it for me, but no, Ive been all by myself, sick with worry for two months. Nothing from you, nothing from Sammy." Dean threw his arms up and walked towards the angel, fists ready.  
"Dean I-" Castiel was cut off by a sharp punch to the jaw, shocking him more than hurting him and leaving Dean's hand broken.  
"Damn it Cas!" Dean screamed.  
"Don't be stupid, Dean. You should know better than to hit an angel of the Lord." Castiel touched his wrist, healing the broken bones.  
Dean grabbed him by the back of the hair. "Then why did you come when that guy almost... That's not how I wanted you to see me."  
"I could feel your guilt Dean. And the pain, there's so much for you. It hurt me. I had to fix it."  
"I can't do this anymore Cas. This job is wearing me down. I'm half dead and still young." Dean rested his forehead on Cas' and pulled his body more towards him.  
"Are you drunk Dean?" Castiel pulled his head back.  
"I had a few drinks."  
"Then we shouldn't do this."  
"What do ya mean, Cas? Why?"  
"Last time a thing of this sort happened, you were also drunk. And I don't believe you remember it because you haven't talked about it since."  
Dean looked at him, shocked. "I haven't seen you, but I remember. I think about it all the time.  
"You do?"  
"Mhm. Almost every night." Dean ran his hand down Castiel's back and around, grabbing his dick and causing him to jerk.  
"Dean." He whispered.  
Dean lost all control after that and started pulling Castiel's shirt off, ripping buttons with impatience. He ran his hands all over his body, lips following as he pushed him back on the bed.  
Fingers tugged on the hem of Dean's shirt, pulling it over his head as he moved down to Castiel's pants, unzipping them and coming face to Castiel's hard penis.  
"Since when did you start going commando Cas?"  
"Underwear is unnecessary." Castiel's voice had gotten deep, making Dean's half hard cock twitch with want.  
Dean yanked the suit pants off all the way before coming back up and licking a hot, wet stripe up Cas' dick, cause him to whimper. He moved back up to Cas' mouth, nibbling on his lower lip and working his way down his jaw.  
Dean got off of Cas to remove his pants and boxer straddling the angel and causing their cocks to rub together, the needed friction causing both of them to moan.  
"Cas." Dean leaned in and whispered, nibbling on his ear.  
"What Dean?"  
"Can I fuck you?" Dean didn't know if he boldness came from being drunk or the multiple times he'd thought about asking Castiel this.  
"Yes, please Dean now." Precome was dripping out of his dick and Dean smeared it with his finger, Cas' cock twitching underneath his thumb.  
"Need some lube."  
Castiel handed a small bottle to Dean, obviously having summoned it with his angel mojo.  
Dean smeared the lube on his fingers then pushed one finger into the tight bunch of muscles that was Cas. He worked his finger deep, dragging out moans from him, before slipping in two fingers, scissoring to make room for his dripping cock. After the third finger, when both of them were a complete mess, he moved off of Cas, grabbing him roughly and flipping him over.  
"Are you ready?" He asked, lining himself up with Cas' hole.  
"Hurry Dean!" The pleading voice almost sent Dean off the edge and he eased into him, feeling only a slight resistance before he was all the way in. He stayed there still for a while, letting Cas adjust, until he started fucking himself on Dean's dick, causing him to move in time with the angel, hitting his prostate and pulling cries and moans from him.  
He kept a steady rhythm and reached around Cas, grabbing his large cock and stroking until he felt his muscles clench around his dick and Cas was coming hard, And after a few more thrusts, so was Dean.  
.  
Dean padded into the kitchen area, nothing on but a pair of boxers and grabbed a beer from the fridge, Cas watching him from the bed. "I wish you got hungry Cas, I could kill for a burger right now."  
"I apologize Dean, but I can get you one if you'd like."  
"No. Lets go out Cas. Get dressed." Dean headed into the bathroom to shower.  
When he returned, fully dressed and toweling his wet hair, Castiel was sitting on the bed waiting for him. Dean grabbed the keys and headed out, Cas following, a tiny smile on his face.  
They stopped at a diner just outside of town, because Dean saw a sign outside saying something about 'the best bacon around.' It was warm on the inside in contrast to the cool fall weather and Dean ordered a large breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and bacon, while Castiel just watched. It had been a silent morning, barely any words exchanged, but it had gotten comfortable, in the way that a couple would be comfortable in silence.  
Dean looked at Castiel, his hair messed up naturally and he was almost glowing from happiness that assured Dean that everyone now knew they had sex. "Cas, you're beautiful." He whispered.  
The angel met his eyes and smiled, "you've said that once before, but I don't understand how you think I'm beautiful, since that adjective usually applies to females and-"  
"Cas," Dean interrupted. "Just take the compliment." He smiled, the angel giving a confused look.  
Dean flipped through the newspaper, automatically looking for cases, but not finding anything abnormal.  
"Dean, I have to go." Castiel said quickly and before Dean could look up at him, he was gone, no one in the diner seeming to remember him coming in or notice him disappearing.  
Dean cursed and hit his steering wheel, leaving the diner shortly after Cas left, and driving back to the motel. He was fighting back tears as he pulled into the parking lot and kept dropping his keys trying to unlock his room, before he realized it was already unlocked. He put his hand on the gun he always kept in his jacket and eased the door open and was met with water to the face and a silver knife on his arm before he swung and hit something solid.  
He opened his eyes, fists ready, "Sam!?" He saw his brother rubbing his jaw.  
"Heyya, Dean." He was immediately trapped in a hug from his older brother.  
"Where have you been, man?" The tears he had held back earlier threatened to fall.  
"Hunting. A lot." They stepped away from the hug and Dean grabbed them both a beer.  
"With Ruby?"  
"Yes, Dean. But we've done a lot. We killed a werewolf a few weeks back. I can't even tell you how many times she saved my life."  
"Where is she now?"  
"I thought it was better if she stayed away."  
"Well, you thought right."  
"Have you seem Cas, Bobby?"  
"Yeah, saw Bobby two weeks ago and just had breakfast with Cas."  
Sam looked at him surprised. "I haven't heard from Cas in months."  
"Neither had I until last night, then he disappeared this morning."  
Sam just shook his head. "What are you doing here?"  
"Here, like in this town?" Sam nodded yes to Dean's question. "I was looking for a case, couldn't find one and I was about to leave." Dean stood up after that grabbing the remaining beer and a pie from the fridge and putting his bag on the other shoulder, slipping the bottle of lube in discreetly, Cas left it laying on the floor.  
"But, Dean I just got here." Sam complained.  
"So?" Dean retorted, tired of people leaving him and getting ready to be the one who left.  
"Don't you need any help?"  
"Nope. I haven't for two months and I sure as hell don't need any now." Dean slammed the door behind him and headed out to the car, Sam meeting up with him just as he put the remained of his stuff in.  
"Dean! C'mon man. You sent me out, remember? I didn't leave you."  
"No, but you sure waited a while to come back. I've got a few problems of my own to deal with right now, so sorry if I can't cater to yours first." Dean got in the Impala, leaving Sam in the parking lot, he didn't know if this was a good or bad thing, but he knew Ruby would be there soon and he probably would've killed her, with the mood he was in.  
He prayed to Castiel, not really expecting an answer, but hoping for one. "Come home soon Cas." Was all he said.  
The last four words Dean whispered to him, made Castiel long to see the human again. "Just a few more days." He whispered to himself as he looked out among the dead angels in front of him, littering the garden.  
.  
Dean was catching up on sleep when Castiel appeared in his room. He had been hunting to pass the time, and managed to kill a few demons terrorizing a few towns over. Castiel watched him sleep, noticing how he tossed and turned and sweat. Dean was dreaming of hell.  
He woke up in a cold sweat and it took him a few minutes before he as Castiel standing in his room. He patted the bed beside him in a quiet invitation, and Castiel slid off his trench coat and tie before laying down with Dean.  
"I'm glad you're here." Dean pulled him close.  
"I missed you greatly, Dean." Castiel kissed him.  
They lay there in silence other than the sound of their mouths working together, or an occasional moan from one of them.  
Dean fell back asleep after a short, but needed make out session and slept dreamlessly in Cas' arm.  
"I love you Dean." Castiel whispered to the sleeping human, and kissed him on the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :) comments and suggestions welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters coming up hopefully.


End file.
